Everyone Loves a Wedding
by peachpenguin
Summary: With the Mother-Daughter Book Club in their junior year, relationships are created and tested, Courtney's wedding is here, and the birds & the bees are released among the teenagers.
1. Stealing Second

**Authors Note**

**I re-edited this chapter, so please, if you have already checked it out, read again and R&R!**

**All Rights Reserved**

* * *

**Cassidy**

Who invented change? Whoever did, I would like to smack them with my hockey stick a thousand times. If everything stayed simple, it would be easier, and my dad would still be alive and we would be living in Laguna Beach and having frozen bananas just like normal. Instead, here I am in a stupid dress, bored out of my mind, while we practice for Courtney's wedding.

Don't get me wrong, I love my sister and I want her to be happy. But the engagement has me completely twisted in circles. I didn't want her to leave for college, and then springing a _wedding _on me… well lets just say it didn't go over well. Every minute of the day I try not the think about the wedding day, but I can't help it.

"Cassidy Ann, are you paying attention here?" My mom's Queen Clementine voice enters my thoughts, and I jerk up, guiltily.

My mom raises one regal eyebrow, "This is a major day for your sister, and you need to remember this."

"I know, Mom, but can we _please _take 5 minuets and get some food? You can't expect me to actually comprehend this stuff while my stomach is grumbling do you?" I plead, patting my waist in emphasis. My mom knows me. Bored and hungry Cassidy equals a horrible time for everyone else. I don't try to be, but I just become super cranky.

My mother sighs, and calls for a break. While everyone else mills around and talks to one another, I head to the kitchen where the Food Network is setting up brunch. My mom owns her own T.V. show, so they are always here it seems, and can be really annoying. It does have perks though (namely the food) and when they heard about the wedding, they declared that they would make everything because "Clementine is already under so much stress as it is." As if, she loves this stuff. Anything to do with baking, cooking, decorating or party planning, then my mom's _the_ person for the job.

The back door opens and Zach Norton steps in. His eyes widen in mock horror and he starts to laugh. I glare at him and stomp into the living room. He easily catches up and trails slightly behind me. Finally I turn on my heel and face him, but before I can tell him how dead he is for laughing, he kisses me.

It surprises me as much as it did the first time he kissed me, so long ago in the 8th grade. I never thought I would like a guy, especially someone from my baseball team, but finally I started to notice how his eyes sparkled a blue-gray color, and the curve of his jaw line. I can now get why Megan and Becca were always swooning over him and his eyes and hair, but it is still so gross, all the mushy-gushy stuff. Well, maybe not as gross as I used to think because I can feel the happy feeling in my stomach that I have whenever I score a goal on the ice.

"Just so you know, don't think I'm not still mad at you for laughing at me," I say, pushing him away from me. He reaches down and takes my hand, twining his fingers in mine.

"I think that dress looks great on you," Zach said, grinning broadly.

"That's because I'm not wearing make-up so I don't look like a Barbie that was attacked by a clown makeup artist." I say, laughing. Normally I would never laugh, but Zach does that to me. When ever I try to be serious he can just make me crack a smile and I like it. It seems like he really gets the inner me,not just the sports jock everyone else sees.

Of course, right then Courtney decides to walk in, with me and Zach nose to nose. She stands there with a smirk on her face, with her hip popped out and arms crossed. I can feel my face flaming and hastily back away from Zach.

"We were just…um, practicing…"I stammered, "You know, for the dance after your ceremony." I instantly feel myself flush more. Way to go, Sloane, dig yourself in deeper to the deepest hole you've every made.

"Yeah, except Zach isn't the wedding and your opening the dance with our cousin from California, remember?"

"Well…um…he isn't as advanced as Zach, and besides Zach asked me to demonstrate some steps. You know, just in case it ever comes in handy."

I subtly stepped on Zach's foot, indicated he should speak up now.

"Ow, right, yeah I was…uh… asking for suggestions… no, tips, sorry on… stealing second base. You know, for baseball."

I smile and nod in agreement, and then pause. _Wait, a boy and a girl in an empty room together, standing inches apart…_

Courtney's eyebrows journey farther and farther up her forehead, "Tips?"

"Well, not _tips_ exactly, more like guidance. Moral support, I guess you could call it." I put in, hoping that Courtney will just leave it alone.

Of course, she didn't. She just pursed her lips, not impressed. Finally, after a long and very awkward pause, she said, "For one, that's what support groups and coaches are for and second, you two need to talk to Mom. Immediately."

I stare at her as she heads down the hallway, horrified.

Zach shifts uncomfortably beside me, "Wait, did she think I was going for, like… a home run?"

Final score: Too embarrassing to even think about.


	2. The Failed Comeback

_Authors Note_

_Hey everybody! So sorry for not updating in FOREVER, I have just been super busy! Starting high school, having homework, and then soccer practice everyday after school is so exhausting. Anywho, I'm back now so stay calm. No fear, devilduck is here _

_As always, please R&R! Hopefully if there is LOTS of reviews I will be like "Oh hmm, maybe my writing is actually good and I should update a lot more often." So read read read! _

_Also, should mention so I don't get a lot of complaint-y reviews on it later, the first chapter was written before Home for the Holidays came out ***SPOILERS***, so you didn't know that Courtney and Grant were going to get married. THIS IS NOT, I repeat, THIS IS NOT a fan fiction on their wedding. It is what the summary suggests, so that is all. _

* * *

**Becca**

I studied myself in the mirror, turning my hips slightly to see myself from a better angle, making my earring dangle merrily as if to say _here you are; you are amazing. _Over the summer I had reinvented myself, making all traces of Fab Four Becca disappear. Well, a more correct statement was making all traces of Fab Four Becca go away that made all the boys hate me. I don't think the snarky, popular side of me will ever go away. And really, who wants popularity to go away?

I was finally over Zach Norton, and so ready to move on. Sure, Zach would always be cute and make my heart do a little extra _thump _when he walked in the room, but I was done crushing on him. I was ready to have him fall for me, for him to get butterflies when I walked in, while I was aloof and above it all. Smiling at myself, I hummed as I continued a critical once-over of my outfit.

This was the moment to shine, as it was the first time I would see Zach after the whole summer. We were going to the rehearsal for Cassidy's sister Courtney's wedding, which was really more like a big informal dinner where the Food Network would prepare a ton of super yummy treats for us. The people who were actually going to _be_ in the wedding already had had their rehearsal, so this was just an excuse for Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid to throw a massive party. If there was ever a chance to prove to Mr. Hard-to-get Norton that I was growing up and moving on, it was now.

My outfit was an off-the-shoulder, red peasant shirt with a paisley design swirling gracefully across it. It was paired with artfully faded shorts that hugged my figure, and a woven buttery brown belt with a big buckle to merge the summer yet sophisticated look. With final nod of approval to myself in the mirror, I stepped into my gold roman style sandals and headed out the door.

My mom was already outside, happily poking around in her little garden by the side of the house. It wasn't till recently that my mom had started planting vegetables instead of just pretty flowers, and she was in love with the whole process. Personally, I can't see how sitting in the dirt all day could be fun, but she loves it so that's what counts I guess.

"Mom, come on, we are going to be late!" I shouted, glancing at my phone to back up the need for urgency.

Waving, my mom stood up, removing her green gardening gloves, and tucked them in the tool chest that was discreetly in the corner of our house. Apparently even in the old days nobody wanted neighbors to think that they were not orderly, and having a tool chest out in the open would count as a huge mess. Our house if like that, so I've pretty much had to get used to it, but it was be embarrassing when friends come over.

As we climbed into our car, and I buckled my seatbelt, my mom said "Rebecca, after the party I would like to have a talk with you. This wedding has got me thinking it's about time, and from what I hear of your friends relationships is that they are, well, moving along quite speedily. But let's just talk about that after the party."

I nodded distractedly, not breaking glance with my cell phone. I barely hear my mom half the time, and when she said she just wanted to _have a talk_? I could have cared less. Not when I have other more important things to think about. Like making Zach jealous for one.

10 minuets later we are pulling up to the Sloane's house, where a huge "Congratulations Courtney and Grant!" sign is hanging over the entrance way. As we got out of our cars, their front door was flung open, and out came Cassidy and Zach, laughing loudly. Zach pulled at their clasped hands, tugging Cassidy down the steps. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach, and I sucked in a gasp of surprise. This was not how I was supposed to see Zach!

At my noise of surprise, Cassidy's eyes flashed to mine, and she faltered. Zach turned around to see what was the cause for the sudden "romantic breaking" moment. I stood feeling stupid and unwanted. Suddenly my carefully planned out outfit seemed like a pair of ill-fitting highwaters, and a stained pink polka-dotted over shirt.

"What are you looking at Chadwick? It's still just the same old us" Cassidy laughed, breaking the awkward silence. Zach laughed along nervously, looking at me like he was afraid I was going to bite his head off.

"Nothing, I was looking at nothing" I mumbled in embarrassing._ Great, good job that was a wonderful comeback Becca. Now you really sound like a jealous boy crazy girl. _I stalked past the happy couple, who clearly just wanted to be alone and just started into the house. This party was starting out to be a real blast. Not.

* * *

_Thoughts, thoughts? Meh, Not my favorite chapter, I was interrupted so many times. But next time will be better, I swear! _

_R&R kind folks!_


	3. Take Me to the Top

_Author's Note_

_Because the last chapter was kind of crap (excuse my French) I decided to delete it and start new with it next chapter. Hopefully this will satisfy those who are still with us, and bring new peeps into the fold. _

_As always, **please R&R**, you can inbox me too with specific suggestions, I tend to pay for attention to those, and we can all be friends! _

_Capeesh? Allons-y!_

* * *

**Megan**

I bend over my little sewing table, concentrating on making tiny, even stitches along the hem of Courtney's wedding dress. I still can't believe she is getting married, or that she asked me to make her gown. It seems so adult, that she thinks my work is good enough for such an important task. I promised her that it would be the best gown she has ever seen, and I promised myself that I would put all my energy into this design. When my mother saw how much I was working on this, she (of course) started to worry about how this would affect my status as a teen designer at _Flashlite_. She had me call Wolfgang to explain my absence, and lack of "motivation". One would expect him to be angry at the very least, but he ecstatic as I explained what I was working on instead. When I hung up the phone, I heard some scattered words of that sounded suspiciously like "prom" and "perfect", so ever since I've been trying not to get my hopes up. After all, prom season isn't for a while, so right now I need to fulfill my promise to myself and finish this dress.

The dress Courtney had settled on was a deep plum-colored, shoulder less taffeta gown that gathered at the waist, pinching to one side, and then slopes gracefully down to the ground. The skirt's back billowed down in layers of fabric, with a slight train. It's the most complicated design I've ever made, but already I can picture Courtney walking down the aisle, looking ravishing as we all admire the magnificence of it. Even now I barely contain my excitement, and goose bumps quickly creep up my arms.

When Courtney first approached me, asking if I would be able to do this for her, I was confused with the color. Didn't she want the traditional white gown like most brides get? I was shy to ask, thinking it might come off as rude, but Courtney just smiled.

"I don't want my life to be just like everyone else's." She explains. She's quick to add, "Not that it is anyway, with Cassidy as a sister." We laugh, because really it's true, and then she goes to explain that her father always pushed her to be herself, just like he encouraged Cassidy in sports.

"He used to quote Henry David Thoreau, saying, "'If a man does not keep pace with his companions, perhaps it's because he hears a different drummer. Let him step to the music which he hears, however measured and far away,"' Courtney explained, looking off into the distance nostalgically.

Later, I thought about how I always assumed that Courtney missed her father some, but never as much as Cassidy does. But now I find that I think Courtney misses him as much as Cassidy, if not more. It's not fair to say it either way, but now I feel I can understand Courtney much better. She isn't some scary college student that I could never talk to. As Emma Hawthorne would say, the buds of friendship were pushing against the boundaries of the leaves, trying to blossom in to the beautiful rose it was destined to be.

I work continuously for 2 hours, the calming sounds of Enya pouring from my speakers both keeping me relaxed and concentrated. I'm done just In the nick of time too, because as I finish the last stitch of the hem and shake the finished gown out to see the end result, my mother's voice bleeps through the intercom, telling me Courtney and Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid are here to preview the dress. I carefully bundle it up in one of those white gown bags, making sure to not get any piece of fabric caught in the zipper. If the gown got a tear just after it was about to be shown… I shudder to even think of it. If I hope to be a professional designer someday, I need to start thinking like it now.

When I reach the entrance to the living room, four sets of eyes turn toward me, zeroing in on the object in my hands. As I settle the dress on the spotless couch, I wonder who the fourth person could be. It can't be Courtney's fiancé, because from Cassidy's description of him he is tall, and athletic. This man is kind of odd looking, with a short neck, long arms, and hunched shoulders and a flop of blonde hair that is carefully combed over to cover one lens of his glasses. He reminds me off a monkey that tried to turn civilian.

I unwrap the dress, and step back so Courtney can come forward at inspect it. She does, her eyes shining, and quickly whisks it up and carrying it with her to the little dressing room I set up in my bedroom, with a faint, "oh my gosh, Megan… its perfect" drifting away with her.

"You've outdone yourself Megan, it's gorgeous. We can't thank you enough" says Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid, tears gleaming in her eye. With a gentle squeeze of my arm, she leaves to help Courtney put it on. Satisfied with my work, I turn to face my mom and whatever criticisms she might have, but for once she is speechless and nothing but proud. Grinning broadly at this point, I glance at the little man standing there, who hasn't said anything, but just stood there with an impassive expression on his face. My mother, who is usually all over strangers with talk of vegan S'mores or something or another, hasn't said much of anything to him, so I'm a little intrigued. No one has ever been able to shut up my mom.

He must know what I'm waiting for an introduction of some kind, but he doesn't offer one, just stares at the door that Courtney went through with a blank expression. Just when I'm about to buck up the courage to ask what his name it (I'm adventuresome, I know) Courtney comes out looking like a princess from a ball. The purple rebounds off her buttery blonde hair, making it stand out like a lighthouse in a storm. Twists in the fabric hug her curves like it was just meant to be, which of course it kind of was, and the artful drape at the waist that I fretted over looks so wonderful, I can't believe I lost sleep over it.

"You look perfect," I gush, breaking the silence that had come over the room. Courtney smiles at me, the happiest smile I have ever seen on a human being, and pivots for us, making the skirt billow in the movement. We all sigh, except for the man, who just clears his throat awkwardly. When Courtney bounces out of the room to change, Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid introduces me to the spindly man. I barely hear what she is saying. Something about "top of fashion industry" and "me"… and then it clicks. This is Adam Herchcovitch, a well-known fashion designer from Portugal that she modeled for back in the day. He specializes in wedding gowns, and is apparently interested in a few sketches of mine that Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid had shown him a while back. And he wants me for design for him.

First of all ,_what? _ Wedding gowns aren't in my area of expertise, everyday clothes are. And this is only my first gown I've designed for Pete's sake! How could he want me after one sketch. Then It dawns on me. I modeled a dress off of Clementine for the fashion show in the 7th grade. If was so long ago I barely remembered that I had. If she had shown him that, along with this one… he must have really liked them. Most designers request a dozen sketches at least. This could be a big shot for me.

"So, vhut do you say, Mezz Megan Wong?" Adam Herchcovitch says, "Are you ready to become zhe fresh fashion dezinger that everye one vants too become?" He had a slight German/French accent that is quite appealing. "You can still work vith ze- uh vhut vas it? _Flashlite, oui?_- copany that ze alveady has contract vith. You vill be infamously famous."

_Famous? _Wedding dresses? _Me?! _

That was my last thought before I fainted.

* * *

_YAY! I like it :) Hopefully you do too, my beautiful earthlings!_


	4. The Secret is Out

**Author's Note**

**Sorry its been forever! I hope you like the chapter though,**

**Check out the IMPORTANT message at the bottom**

* * *

**Emma **

I sat in the window seat in our pink kitchen, dreaming stirring the straw of my lemonade around in a circle. The sweet aroma of the flowers outside our windows wafted in with the breeze, picking up my hair in its whispering fingers. _I love spring_¸ I think to myself, a sign escaping my lips. It's the month of new beginnings, and a fresh start, with the flowers popping up and the birds twittering with the daily news to one another. I'm especially excited because spring holds new promises, mainly one from my Mr. Stewart Chadwick. It all started 3 weeks ago, when Stewart asked me to meet him by the bridge in the graveyard, a sure sign that he wanted to talk about something serious. It had become our special place, and we both liked to reserve "important life decision topics" for the spot. And what he told me was definitely a major life decision.

Just then, my phone blares from the table, jarring me from my drifting thoughts. The caller I.D. read "Carrots" with a picture of Cassidy flashing a bright smile and peace sign. I giggle, just like I do whenever she calls. It's Jess and mine little secret that her name is Carrots on my phone, and Cass would be practically livid if she found out.

"Hey Cassidy, what up?" I say, twirling a curl around my finger.

"Emma, I'm calling an emergency Mother-Daughter Book Club meeting, without the moms."

I stopping twirling my hair, and leaned forward, "Why? What's going on?"

"I can't say here, just try to get to my house as soon as possible."

With hurried goodbyes, I snapped my phone shut, grabbed my purple sneakers, and effectively ran into 3 doorways and 2 windows in my haste, before pushing my flailing limbs out the door.

"Hurry up, what took you so long?" snapped Cassidy, pulling my thoroughly winded self into her kitchen. I just shook my head, panting, unable to form words much less breathe without sounding like Darth Vader. With an impatient sigh, she herded me upstairs into the turret, where the other 4 girls of our Mother-Daughter Book Club were already sitting cross-legged.

I took a seat next to Jess, who scooted closer to Megan to make room, and then looked expectantly up at Cassidy. She was still standing, and looked close to a nervous breakdown.

"Ok, we need to stage a serious intervention, like _now_." Cassidy said, picking at a hangnail.

"Why?" asked Becca, with only a little snark in her tone. Megan nudged her, and shook her head with a frown. "What? I only ask because this had better be important. I am missing a shopping day with Jen. Spring sales will only last so long, you know." Becca said testily.

Jese snorted and I barely compressed a giggle. Of course all Becca is worried about spring sales. What else?

"No, I'm serious guys. I overheard our moms talking, and it seems that Courtney's wedding has made them think the five of us need to have _the talk_ at our next book club meeting." Cassidy said, looking ill.

Becca laughed, "Wait, you haven't had that yet? Wow, my mom talked to me before freshman year."

Cassidy glared at her. "Yeah, I heard her mention that. She said something like you seemed more interested in it than other girls your age? But you must be confused on the time because she said you _asked _her about it, in like 6th grade."

Becca turned bright red, and opened her mouth to retort, when I butted in. "Ok, ok guys calm down. Let's just try to think this through here." I didn't want to tell my friends about what Stewart had talked to me about, but I had a sinking feeling that if I didn't it would come back to bite me later.

"Well, none of us would make such a dumb mistake and end up pregnant, so there isn't much to worry about," said Jess. She looked at the circle of doubtful faces, then to me for support "Right, Emma?"

I just looked at her helplessly. "Well, actually… it might not be such a bad idea. The first part, not the baby part. " The shock, confusion then hurt that crossed her face made my heart want to break.

"Wait, what? You and my brother want to have _sex_?" shrieked Becca, gripping her cell phone tightly in one clenched fist.

"Ew, gross Emma! You're in high school for crying out loud!" said Cassidy, a look of revulsion crossing her features. "Why are you thinking about that already? Why would you think about that _ever_?"

"Guys, come on, it's not like that! I have been with Stewart for a long time, and we just talked about it!" I pleaded; looking directly at Jess, as if to make her understand what she thought I would never do wasn't so bad. "It's not like its just some _guy, _it's-"

"Do you love him?"

The question, clear and quiet, settled around us like a heavy fog.

"Do you love him?" Megan said more forcefully, looking up finally. Her almond eyes met mine with no judgment, just seeking understanding.

I faltered, unsure of what to say in front of my friends. Love was such a big topic, and none of us had really explored it, let alone questioned it out loud. Love was being swept off your feet, and tears pouring down your face over a stupid fight. Love was squabbling over which way to turn, or what restaurant to eat at after a long day at work. Love was complicated, beautiful , intricate and delicate.

"Yes…" I mumbled, staring at my shoes. "I think I do…"

I wanted to sink into the floor. I had never made such a public declaration of my feeling toward Stewart, and I wasn't sure how they would react. I mean, Becca alone was a scary enough thought, but the other three girls I had been through so much with. We had each seen each other grow into what we are now. Their disapproval was what I dreaded the most.

I finally looked up, to see their various expressions. "Please say something." I whispered.

* * *

**I need your help! I want to start a series of one shots of different hilarious events for each girl but I need your opinion!**

**for example: Cassidy Sloane forced into a spa day**

**Becca does field day**

**that sort of thing**

****_please R&R or PM direct requests/ suggesitions to me, as I take those more in to consideration. _


	5. UPDATE

**Update!**

So, the first one-shot is up and ready for you to read! I have had so much time (yay!) these past two weeks, so I have gotten so much writing done. I wanted you all to have the first shot at it (so to speak) , and to tell you its up just in case you hadn't seen it!

Thanks so much for all the support, you all rock!

here is the link to the one-shot adventures : s/9276706/1/The-Wacky-and-Wild-Adventures-of-the-M DBC

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
